Hiding in Diagon Alley
by astrogirl13
Summary: Sirius runs away from Godric's Hollow, taking Harry with him. He goes to the Tonks' house and they help to come up with disguises for him and Harry. They end up living in Diagon Alley and Harry grows up running around it. Read to find out more details!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know this is my third attempt at a HP fanfic, but I think this one is definitely better than my last one. I got the start of an idea from another fanfic but then it expanded into this. I wrote up the first three chapters and the fourth one should be soon to come. Please tell me what you think in a review and I welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy.

On the cloudy evening of Halloween, Sirius Black apparated to Peter's home to check on him. He walked up the path to the front door and knocked. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. After waiting another five minutes, he pulled out his wand and kicked the door open. He dashed in and checked all over for Peter, but only found signs of hasty packing. Clothes, books, and papers were scattered all over his bedroom and other rooms. His grip tightened on his wand and he quickly ran out of the house to the end of the property to apparate.

He arrived at the front gate of the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow and found the house in partial wreckage. There was a gaping hole on the right upstairs of the house and that part of the roof was sagging. Without a second thought, Sirius sprinted into his best friends' home and his first sight was of his fellow Marauder, James, sprawled dead on the floor. His face was frozen in horror with dead eyes, looking up. Sirius walked slowly over to him and touched his face. It was still slightly warm. Tears started to fall down his face. "Prongs..."

With a sudden thought of Lily and Harry, he raced around the first floor for any signs of them and then went upstairs. He searched all the rooms then headed to Harry's nursery. The door had been blown open with pieces of it and other pieces of furniture around the room. He stepped into the room and saw Lily laying to the side of Harry's crib. Her face was frozen in an expression of sadness and fright. Tears again welled up in his eyes as he knew she was also dead.

A cry startled him after several long minutes of staring at Lily, and he looked to the crib to see baby Harry standing and holding onto the side of the crib. "Pa'foooo"

He ran to the crib and picked Harry up, holding him close. "It's okay, Harry. I'm here. Padfoot is here."

Harry buried his face into Sirius's shirt, scared and glad that someone was there to care for him. Sirius looked down at him then looked at Lily again. After a few seconds of staring, he walked out of the room.

He descended the stairs and walked out the door-less entrance, holding Harry. As he stepped out, he stopped as he saw Hagrid. Hagrid looked down at him. "I came as soon as Dumbledore told meh. Are they both re'lly?"

Sirius nodded silently.

Tears sprang up in Hagrid's eyes. "They'll be sore'y missed..."

They stood there for a little bit in the night, then Hagrid spoke after a sniffle. "Sirius...Give 'Arry to meh. Dumbledore wants meh to take 'im to a safe place."

Sirius shook his head. "No. James and Lily wanted me to raise Harry if anything happened to them. I'm not letting him out of my sight."  
>"Sirius, it'll be better if you 'and 'im to meh," Hagrid spoke a little forcefully.<p>

Sirius looked up at him with defiance. "He goes nowhere without me."

Hagrid went to try and grab Sirius but he jumped back and ran off to the side. "Sirius, get back 'ere!"Hagrid yelled, running after him.

Sirius ignored him and kept running to the edge of the wards then apparated out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the ch 2. Enjoy!

With a crack, Sirius appeared in an abandoned alley and looked around to find his bearings. He realized that he was in an alley not far from his cousin Andy's house and walked to the end, looking both ways then quickly walked in the direction of her house. He lightly ran up the stairs and rapped quietly on the door. Ted opened the door and smiled as he saw him. "Hey, Sirius. How are-" He stopped after taking in Sirius's appearance. "What happened?!"

Sirius took a quick look around then looked back at him. "Not out here. Please let me in."

Ted stepped to the side and Sirius went inside. After shutting the door, Ted motioned him to the den and he was greeted by Andromeda. "Hello, Sirius. Wait. What happened?" She jumped up. "Are you hurt?! Did you have a run-in with Death Eaters?!" As she noticed Harry, her eyes widened more. "Did something happen to Lily and James?"

Sirius nodded and dropped onto the sofa. "P-prongs and L-lily are gone...H-harry survived somehow..."

Andromeda sat down beside him and gently hugged him. "Did You-Know-Who?..."

"Yes...It could of only been him..."Sirius looked at the wall in a blank stare.

Ted sat down in a chair across him. "Did you see any signs of him?"

"I saw black robes and what looked like his wand ontop of them..."He said.

Andy and Ted looked at each other then Andy looked back at Sirius. "Why don't you stay here for the night? You and Harry can sleep in the guest bedroom. Ted can set up Nymphadora's old crib."

Sirius jumped up. "No! W-We can't! T-they'll come here to look for me."

Ted and Andy gave him confused looks. "Who will come to look for you?"

Sirius held Harry to him tightly. "Dumbledore a-and H-hagrid. Dumbledore thinks I was the secretkeeper for J-james and Lily. I had been, but then I convinced them to switch it to Peter. I-I thought it was a good idea. Who would of thought L-lily and James would choose Peter?"

Andy got up and walked over to him, laying a hand on his arm. "You can stay here with us. We'll keep you safe. We won't let them get to you or Harry."

Sirius looked at her with his sad, tear filled eyes. "You believe me?"

Ted nodded, standing up. "It's a shocker that Peter would betray them, but we believe you."

Sirius looked between the two of them. "Thank you."

Andy gently grabbed his arm. "Your welcome. Instead of the guest bedroom, we'll let you stay in the bunker. Only Ted, Nymphadora, and I know about it. They won't be able to trace that you're here while you're inside it."

Ted went to retreive the crib while Andy led him to the underground bunker. Sirius sat down on one of the beds as they waited for Ted to come down. Andy sat beside him. "Does he need a diaper change?"

Sirius slackened his grip on Harry and checked. "Yeah."

Andy held her arms. "Here. I'll take care of it."

Sirius reluctantly handed him over as Ted came through the door. With a wave of his wand, the crib was quickly set up. Andy used another bed to lay Harry on and summoned a diaper for him then changed him. Harry started crying. "Pa'foooooo!"

Sirius jumped up and took him from Andy. "It's okay, Prongslet. I'm here."

Harry's cries quickly quietened down to sniffles as he was rocked. Andy started heading to the door. "We'll let you two get some sleep. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

She and Ted left the bunker with a close of the door. Sirius kept rocking Harry till he drifted off and laid down on a bed, holding him gently to him. He soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's ch 3! Enjoy!

The next morning, Sirius woke up by himself and sat up groggily on the side on the bed. He still felt tired even after a full 8-hour sleep, because of what had happened last night. He glanced over at Harry and sighed. He was glad that he had taken Harry with him, but how could he raise Harry in hiding? He deserved to be able to go out and about like a normal kid. He was soon startled out of his thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. "Sirius, it's breakfast to get up."

"I'm up! I'll be up there in a minute."He responded.

"Okay. We'll be in the kitchen."Andy answered then the sound of footsteps could be heard walking away.

Sirius got off the bed and walked over to the crib, picking Harry up. "Ready for some food, squirt?" He said with a slight smile at his godson.  
>Harry looked up at him with joy-filled green eyes, waving his little arms. "Fooooo!"<p>

Sirius walked up to the kitchen and was instantly greeted by his little cousin, Nymphadora.

"Sirius! Mummy and Daddy said you would be staying for us for a while! Is it true?!She exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

He nodded, setting Harry in the high chair and taking a seat himself. "Yep."

"Whooooo! We can go outside and ride brooms!" She yelled, bouncing more and making her currently green hair bounce also.

Ted spoke up just as Sirius was about to, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Sirius won;t be able to right now. Your mom, him, and I need to have an important discussion."

She crossed her arms and her face turned into a pout. Her hair going to a orange color.

Andy soon intervened, "Daddy will take you out to ride brooms after if you behave."

Nymphadora's pout started to lessen. "Okay...Can I go play Auror and Bad Wizard?"

"Yes, you may but no running and be careful not to break anything," Andy responded firmly.

Nymphadora cheered up and jumped down from her hair, running out of the room.

Sirius smiled, watching her leave.

Ted sat down at the table, setting a plate in front of Sirius while Andy fed Harry. "The Aurors stopped by here last night after you had gone to the bunker."

Sirius went pale. "Did they find anything? Do they suspect that I'm here?"

Andy shook her head. "We let them search the house. We used some of the Black wards I know to hide the entrance to the bunker. I doubt there'll be back here."

Sirius slouched in relief.

Sirius's relief soon faded as Ted spoke again. "We need to figure what we're going to do. It'll be hard to keep you and Harry hidden here. It's not that we don't want to. It'll just get harder for us to do so."

Sirius nodded. "I understand. Besides, I don't want Harry to grow up confined inside a house. I want him to be able to go out and have fun with no worries."

Andy nodded. "I agree. Ted and I talked it over last night. You remember cousin Henry?"

Sirius nodded while eating some eggs then talked after swallowing them, "He disappeared a few years back on a trip to a remote place on the mainland, right?"

"Yes. We were thinking that you could disguise yourself as him and Harry could be disguised as your son," Andy said while she pretended the spoon she was using to feed Harry was a broom so he would eat.

Sirius nodded. "That could work. I can just use my French accent and I know French, but what if someone suspects me and makes me do a blood test?"

Ted spoke up while Andy was making whooshing noises, "We thought of that possibility. Have you heard of the Familial Blood Potion?"

"Yes! That would work,but what if I need to go back to my original self in the future?" He said.

Andy responded in a pause of Harry's eating, "There's an antidote for it. We just need to keep a lock of your hair from how you currently are. We can also do the same for Harry. What most people didn't know is that Henry had a son. He took his son with him when he went on that trip."

Sirius thought to himself as he finished up his breakfast. "Hmm. I definitely didn't know that, but you have to have hair from the members of family you're going to be. I'm assuming you'll need the hair that's stored in the Black family vault?"

Andy nodded. "I have no access to it, but you do as the last son of the head family. The goblins shouldn't block you from it unless you wronged them, so you can just write to them and they can send it to you."

"But Henry was a trunk maker and specialized in enchanting them. I don't know about any of that."He said, taking over feeding Harry.  
>Ted stood up, taking the dirty dishes. "We've thought of that too. Henry wrote a book of all he learned. All you need to do is go through it and practice."<p>

Sirius handed him the spoon that had been used to feed Harry as Harry finished eating. "Alright. I'll get to writing that letter. We'll probably get the hair in the same day. Thank you so much for what you're doing, guys. Harry and I owe you."

Andy smiled warmly at him. "No owing. It's what families do."

Sirius smiled back at her. It seemed like everything was going to work out.

Note: It's a tradition for everyone in the Black family to have a piece of their hair put in the vault when they are born in my story. The Familial Blood Potion does what it says, but it is a Black family secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry that it took longer to get this new chapter written. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Andy was standing infront of her cauldron in the study while Sirius watched. "Is it almost done?"

She sighed, shaking her head at him. "You've been asking that almost once every hour. But yes it's finally almost done. Get me Henry's hair please."

Sirius jumped up, glad to do something instead of waiting and walked over to a table. He picked up the small piece of hair that they had cut from the larger sample of Henry's hair and stood beside her. The potion only needed a small piece of hair, so they cut small pieces to save the hair for future use.

After adding one last ingredient, the potion changed to a dark blue color. She examined the potion and gave a nod of satisfaction then grabbed a cup, putting the potion into it. Taking the hair from Sirius, she put it in the cup and the liquid changed to a dark brown color the instant the hair went under the surface. She handed it to Sirius.

He eyed it with a look of disgust. "Does it taste bad?"

"I don't know, but I do know that it's supposed to change to the color of the hair you put in it," She responded.

He sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'll find out. Bottoms up."

He gulped it down and handed it to Andy. She took the cup and motioned to a chair. "You might want to sit down. The change is painful."  
>He complied and his body started trembling after a few seconds. He grimaced as he grew a little shorter and more stocky. His features started to change as his hair shortened and lightened to a dark brown. He sagged against the back of the chair in relief as the change finished. As he opened his eyes, they had changed from their grey color to green.<p>

"That hurt like heck,"He said in a tenor voice.

Andy waved her wand, conjuring a mirror. "Here. Take a look."

He stood up and examined himself in the mirror. "I look just like Henry."

"You'll look just like Henry when you grow a mustache. You'll have to get used to being called by his name," She said.

He turned to face her. "Thank you, Andy."

She smiled at him. "Anytime, Henry."

He looked at himself again in the mirror. "When are you going to give the potion to Harry?"

"I'm about to go get him. It's best to give it to him while he's asleep," She answered.

He frowned. "Will it hurt him? Will he be able to go back to what he originally looked like?"

"Ted and I examined the potion thoroughly. It will only hurt him a little because he's really young and his body's not fully developed. He'll be able to go back to how he was the same way you will. I already took a sample of his hair. You'll need to send your and his hair samples to Gringotts to keep them safe," She answered.

He sighed in relief. "Okay. I'll send them after we give Harry the potion.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later, carrying a sleeping Harry.

Henry held his arms out for him. "I just want to look at him one last time before we give him the potion."

She nodded, handing the baby over. Henry cradled him and looked over his features. Tears came to his eyes as he was reminded of his dead best friends. "I'll make sure to raise him like you two would have...I'll make sure he knows who you are."

After laying a kiss on the scarred forehead, he repositioned Harry so that Andy could easily give the potion to him. Andy had filled a small cup with the potion and gently gave it to the small child. His body shrank a little and his features only changed some. His wild, black hair flatten and changed to a dark brown. Harry fidgeted and whined, opening his eyes to reveal their new blue color.

Henry rocked him and made soothing noises. "It's okay, Harry."

Andy looked down at Harry. "Henry said that Marc got his mother's eyes."

Tears welled up in Henry's eyes. "I feel like I'm betraying James...Harry's going to growing up calling me dad...He should be callling James that."

Andy laid a hand on his arm. "James and Lily wanted you to raise him if something happened to them. They would be proud of what you're doing to protect Harry. He doesn't have to call you dad. He can call you Papa. That's what Henry was going to have Marc call him."

Henry smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Andy smiled. "Anytime."

-A few months later-

Henry stood infront of his new trunk shop, Feuille's Trunks, in Diagon Alley while holding Marc. Henry smiled down at him. "What do you think of the shop?"

Marc giggled and clapped. "Trunky!"

Henry laughed. "Yes, it's trunky."

It had taken the few months that it took Henry to learn the trunk spells and wards for Harry to get used to being called Marc and for him to call Henry Papa. Learning the spells and wards had taken many hours, but Ted and Andy had helped him through it.

Henry looked at the shop. "Ready to go see our new home?"

Marc bounced up and down. "Omey!"

Henry walked inside and looked around. Trunks were set up on shelves that were set up neatly in rows. The floor was covered in a red carpet and the walls were a light brown. In the back, there was a gold colored cash register sitting ontop of a shiny wooden counter with books and papers. Behind the counter were more books and trunks with a play pen off to one side. There was a door beside the play pen that led to the workshop and the stairs to their flat above the shop.

Marc wiggled to get down and Henry complied. Marc started crawling around to search his new surroundings. Henry smiled at him as the boy looked at everything in wonder. After a minutes, Henry picked him up. "Let's go upstairs."

Henry walked behind the counter and through the door then turned to the right, going up the stairs. He looked around, standing in the den area. There was a big enough kitchen to suit their needs with a decent sized den. Three doors led off to the bedrooms and one bathroom. Henry looked down at Marc. "Welcome home, Marc."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey, guys. I hope you all are liking the story so far. If you have tips or constructive criticism, please pm me or review. Even if it's just to say you like the story or don't like something about it, I would love for everyone to review. This story has gotten a lot of followers with just a few chapters. I'm glad that a lot of you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to.

-Three Years Later-

Marc ran around the shop, chasing his toy snitch. He loved Quidditch and his favorite position was the Seeker. He had gotten the snitch as a birthday present from his father. Henry smiled, watching him. The front of the shop wasn't a bad place for him to play since there was hardly anything for him to knock over and the trunks were stuck onto the shelves with sticking charms. If anyone tried to undo one, an alarm would go off and all the possible exits would lock. Marc had been taught that he could only play with his snitch here or outside, because anywhere else would be a bad idea.

Henry went back to looking over the financial statements for last month. After a few minutes, the bell sounded through the store, letting him know someone had entered. He put the papers up in a drawer and headed toward the entrance. As a couple and their child came in, Marc's snitch flew out the door. Marc started to chase after it but was stopped by Henry. "Marc, no! You know that you can't go outside without an adult."

Marc looked up at him with sad eyes. "But what about my snitch?"

Henry quickly went to the door and opened it. He waved his wand. "Accio Marc's Snitch."

The snitch flew into his open hand and he tapped it with his wand to turn it off. After stepping back in, he turned to Marc. "Maybe playing with it during open hours isn't a good idea. Why don't you go play with your Lego set?"

Marc nodded. "Okay. Can I play with my snitch later?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. I'll come check on you in a little bit. Stay in your playroom."

Marc took off running to the back of the shop where he had a playroom. There had been an extra room in the back of the shop and it had been used as a storage area until Marc had gotten older and outgrew his play pen. His dad was able to keep an eye on him while he worked.

Henry turned to his customers after pocketing the snitch. He stood there in shock for a few seconds as he recognized his cousin, Narcissa with her husband, Lucius, and their son, Draco, but quickly got himself together.

"I'm sorry about that. My son doesn't have many places to play with his snitch during store hours."

Lucious nodded curtly at him. "Understandable."

Henry turned to Narcissa. "Cousin Narcissa! It is good to see you."

Narcissa blinked and narrowed her eyes at him as she looked him over. "Henry? I thought you had disappeared."

He nodded. "I had gone to a remote place on the mainland for a few years where I met a lovely lady and married her. She died just a year after Marc was born, so I decided to come back here with him. I opened the shop a few months after we arrived."

Lucius held his hand toward Henry. "I don't believe we've met. Narcissa has told me some about you."

Henry shook the outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you?..."

"Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," He responded.

As Henry let go of Lucuis' hand, he looked down at their boy. "Who is this?"

Draco nervously ducked behind his mother and peered up at Henry. Lucius gave him a cold stare. "Draco, that is not how we greet people."

Henry bent down. "It's fine. Hello, Draco. I'm your cousin, Henry."

Draco stepped out from behind Narcissa. "Mummy said that you make the best trunks in Diagon Alley."

Henry smiled. "It's always nice to get a compliment. Would you like to meet your other cousin, Marc? He's the same age as you."

Draco nodded.

Henry stood up and turned his head to the back of the shop. "Marc! Can you come here please?"

Marc poked his head out of the door. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. I want you to meet your cousin, Draco," He answered.

Marc's eyes lit up and he ran to the front of the shop. "Hi! I'm Marc. How old are you?"

Draco blinked. "I'm four. You?"

Marc bounced up and down. "I"m four too! We could be best friends!"

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah. Wanna play with my Lego set?"

Draco looked up at his mum and dad. "Can I?"

Lucius nodded. "You may."

The two boys ran off, disappearing to the playroom. Henry turned back to them. "Maybe the two of them can have play dates in the future?"

"Yes. It is good to have ties with family," Lucius responded.

Henry changed the subject, "Is there a certain kind of trunk you need? Or did you just want to browse?"

Lucius glanced at his wife. "I think we'll just browse for now."

Henry nodded at them. "Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll be at the counter in the back."

Lucius and Narcissa turned to a corner of the shop while Henry headed to the counter. _Hmm...That look Lucius gave to Narcissa. He must be up to something. Maybe I can figure out what._

He decided to keep his ears and eyes open and sat down on a stool, opening the drawer for the papers he had been looking at. He occasionally glanced up at them from time to time to see them whispering to each other and pointing at various trunks. After a few minutes, they walked back to the counter and Lucuis motioned to one of the shelves. "We would like to purchase the oak trunk."

Henry stood up. "The one with the built in library and storage area. That is a nice choice. Would you like to add anything to it? Any lettering or symbols? Maybe more compartments?"

Lucius shook his head. "We'll buy it as it is."

Henry nodded. "That will be 100 galleons then."

Lucius pulled out a pouch, counted out the money, and handed the coins to Henry. He typed some buttons on the cash register and deposited the money into it. He then pulled out a sheet of parchment, filled in some areas on it with a quill, and then waved his wand over it. Another copy of the parchment appeared and he handed this to Lucius. "Here is your receipt. Thank you for shopping at Feuille's Trunks. Maybe we can come up with a day for a play date for Marc and Draco in the near future?"

Lucius nodded. "Thank you. Yes. We'll check our schedule and send you a letter."

He turned toward the door behind the counter. "Draco! We are leaving!"

Draco quickly ran through the door and around the counter to stand beside his mother. Marc walked out of the back room as the Malfoy walked out of the shop. Once the door shut, he spoke up, "Papa, I don't know if I want to play with him again."

Henry looked down at him. "Why is that, squirt?"

Marc looked up at him. "He was a little bossy and only wanted things done his way."

Henry looked out the windows, watching the blonde haired family disappear into the crowd. "I don't blame you, but whenever that happens try to be nice as possible."

Marc blinked. "Why?"

His papa smiled. "It's best to overcome people with kindness sometimes."

Marc nodded. "Okay. Can I back to my playroom?'

"May I, but yes you may," He answered.

As Marc ran to his playroom, Henry was thinking about how he could prevent Draco from growing up like his father. _Maybe it's time to put my old Marauder skills into use..._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, guys. This inspires me to write more. When trying to come up with the idea for this chapter, I got help from a friend and immediately started writing it. I hope you all enjoy it.

After Marc went to bed, Henry sat on the couch trying to think up a plan. He thought of more than one idea and and finally decided on one. But, for this idea he needed evidence to throw suspicion against Lucius and Narcissa. To get this, he decided to use an old trick.

-The Next Day-

Henry sat in a back booth at the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to see Lucius. As he scanned the crowd, he took sips of his drinks every now and then. For this plan to work, he had had to take a day off work on a week day but the beauty of owning his business was choosing his own hours. He had dropped Marc off at the Tonks' earlier, so he could put all focus into his plan and put it into action.

Glancing at his watch, he found that he had been sitting here for a hour with no sign of Lucius. It could just be a day where Lucius didn't go out, but he decided that he would give it another hour. It was 6:30 in the evening and if Lucius had something criminal to do, it would be a good bet he would do it at night. Thirty minutes later, there was still no sign of Lucius but Henry would stick to it for another thirty. As he went to take another sip of his drink, he found that it was empty and was about to call the waiter over for another refill when he spotted Lucius coming through the floo. Lucius glanced around buit did not see Henry since Henry had chosen the back booth that was in semi-darkness. Lucius walked casually through the back door, and Henry followed after a few minutes, leaving the payment for his drink on the booth table. He quickly tapped the correct bricks and stepped into Diagon Alley. He looked around till he spotted Lucius then changed into his animagus form.

If Henry had been his old self, he wouldn't be using his form in the middle of a Wizard public place but he had changed. His form still looked the same, but it was dark brown to match the color of his hair. This would make people think of a regular dog and not of the Grimm. They may still be a little bit shocked to see a big dog, but atleast people wouldn't notice him and flee in fright.

He quickly caught up a little behind Lucuis and followed him as he went into an alleyway. The alleyway was inbetween two shops and was littered with trash here and there, but it also had trashcans near the shop backdoors. Henry took the advantage of them to hide behind and morphed back to human form. He could see in the dim light cast by lights in the alley that Lucuis was meeting with someone. Henry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked to be a toy spider, but this was a modified toy spider. It was modified to go to go where it was directed to and to record until 30 seconds after motion stopped. It would then head directly back to its own owner where the recording could be taken out and stored to be used later. It was a nifty gadget that the Mauraders had come up in school.

Henry tapped it with his hand, silently casting the spell on it. The spell gave it basic instructions what to do, and the spider crawled away to do its job. Henry looked back up at what was happening several feet from him and could hear the two men talking.

"I can't do as you ask, " The man opposite Lucuis said.

"This needs to be done, Herman, and it needs to be done soon. The window of opportunity will not stay open for long, "Lucius replied.

Henry's eyes widened. This was Albert Herman! He was a member of the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry. This could not be good.

Herman shook his head. "I won't do it. I won't fake the results of this test. These results could help all the werewolves in Great Britain."

Henry clenched his fists as he heard this. No wonder the blonde dunderhead wanted to cover this up.

Lucius grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "You will do as I say."

Herman violently shook his head. "No, I will not."

Lucuios whipped out his wand and pointed it at Herman's face. "Now, now. Don't be too hasty, Herman. We wouldn't want to end up with your little secret getting out, would we?"

With a slight wave of his wand, a picture appeared formed in midair but Henry couldn't make it out. Hopefully, the spider recording would had a good look of it. Herman instantly paled at he looked at it. "H-how d-did you find that?!"

Lucius smirked. "I have my sources. Now, will you do what I asked?"

Herman gulped and nodded. "Y-yes. It'll be done tomorrow morning."

Lucuis let go of him and he dropped to the ground. With another wave of his wand, the picture disappeared. "Good. I will expect the news by lunchtime. Have a lovely night, Herman."

As Lucius started to turn away, Henry quickly changed to his dog form and stayed hidden. Lucius kept walking by and turned toward the Leaky Cauldron as he walked out of the alley. As soon as Lucuis was gone, Henry heard a crack of apparition. Peeking out from behind the trash can, he saw that Herman was gone. He then changed back to human form and looked down as the spider crawled up to him. He picked it up and stored it carefully in his pocket. "Your day has come, Lucius."

He then disappeared with a small crack of his own apparition.

-2 days later-

Henry got up, stretching and made his way to the kitchen. He yawned as he sleepily made a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to drink it. A few minutes, he heard tapping on the kitchen window and turned to see a owl with this morning's edition of The Daily Prophet. He stood up and walked over to open the window. The owl swooped down, dropped the paper on the table, and flew back out. Henry closed the window and retook his seat. As he picked up the paper and saw the headline, he grinned and began to read the article underneath.

**MALFOY CAUGHT BLACKMAILING AND THREATENING MINISTRY EMPLOYEE!**

By: Rita Skeeter

A magical recording was dropped off by an owl yesterday morning at the Magical Law Enforcement office with an attached letter. It showed Lucius Malfoy threatening to blackmail Albert Herman, an employee in the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. Malfoy was demanding that Herman change the results of a recent test that showed that the improved Wolfsbane Potion did in fact work. The new potion can give werewolves more control of themselves while in their transformed state, reducing the chance of them becoming violent and hurting someone.

There has not been a reason uncovered as to why Malfoy would want this not known, but the only possibilty we can think of is that Malfoy is one of the purebloods who are deeply predjudiced against werewolves. In the past, he has not shown support for them but not something this anti-werewolf. The MLE has started investigating the issue and has even gotten the warrant to have the Malfoy Manor searched. In the attached letter with the owl, there were tips on where they could find illegal and dark artifacts along with evidence to show that Malfoy and his wife were in league with You-Know-Who. The search was scheduled for this morning and the results will be reported in the evening issue.

Henry put down the paper and happily took a drink from his coffee cup. Finally, that blonde git and his wife would be locked up as they should be. Draco would sent to a better home and grow up out of his father's influence. Maybe he and Marc could become friends.

Note: The Familial Blood Potion that Harry and Sirius took altered their appearance by changing their DNA. This did not change their personalities but only the parts of their DNA that affect their appearance. This is how Henry is still able to be an animagus with the same form as before. This also means that Harry's scar is not seen while he is Marc. If you have any questions, please ask them in a review or pm me.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I know this was a fast update, but I was inspired to write more and I'll be busy next week with finals and schoolwork. I might even write up another one tomorrow or this weekend. I know the ending may not be the best, but I wasn't sure where to end it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Later in the evening, the owl came by with the evening edition of the Daily Prophet while Henry and Marc were playing in the den. Henry picked up the paper from the coffee table and sat down on the couch to read while Marc continued to play. Henry smiled at the headline.

**MALFOY AND WIFE CONVICTED OF BEING FOLLOWERS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!**

By: Rita Skeeter

In the search of the Malfoy Manor that took place this morning, Aurors found just exactly what the letter said in the places it gave. Several dark artifacts were found under the floorboards of the Malfoys' drawing room while evidence showing them being followers of You-Know-Who was found in a dark oak trunk in the attic. Lucuis and his wife were immediately taken to Azkaban from the holding cells at the Ministry where they being kept till the investigation was over. Their son, Draco Malfoy, had been taken into custody by the Department of Child Social Services also during the investigation.

Since his parents were taken off to Azkaban, the Department hopes to place him with a blood relative. The only known closest blood relatives are Andromeda Tonks, a healer for her and her husband's healing practice, and Bellatrix Lestrage, who is currently in Azkaban for being a follower of You-Know-Who and for other crimes. The young Malfoy will most likely be placed with the Tonks' since Andromeda is his closest blood relative who can take him in and is able to at the moment, but the Department will do a thorough investigation to make sure he will be placed with a good family. The Malfoy family fortune will be frozen and the properties set on lockdown until young Draco is placed with a family.

Henry placed the paper down and thought as he watched Marc play. Being a blood relative, he could try getting custody of Draco but he had his hands full with Marc and the store. The Department would question why a distant cousin would want custody anyway. He knew Andy and Ted would be glad to take Draco in and raise him to be a good wizard. There would be no better place for Draco to be, and Andy had a better claim since he was Draco's aunt. The Department would probably place Draco with them after a few days. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the chime of the floo.

He looked over at the fireplace as his cousin, Andy, stepped through the green flames. She instantly gave him a look. He simply smiled. "Hello, Andy. What brings you here this fine evening?"

"I think you know what I'm here about, Henry," She said , brushing a few ashes off her shoulder.

Marc looked up from his toys. "Hi, Aunt Andy!"

The woman gave him a smile. "Hello, Marc. Do you mind if I speak privately with your father?"

Marc shook his head. "No."

Henry spoke up, "You may go play in your room, Marc. I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Marc got up. "Okay."

He picked up some of his toys and ran off to his room. Andy watched him leave with a reminiscent smile. "He reminds you of both of them, doesn't he?"

Henry nodded. "Every day."

He sighed. "I also miss them everyday."

Andy sat down beside him, placing a hand on his arm. "Of course, you do. They were your best friends, but look at how Marc is turning out. You're a great father. James and Lily would be proud of you."

Henry gave Andy a small smile. "Thanks, Andy. I don't know what Marc and I would do without you."

She smirked at him. "Probably blow up the stove."

"That was only once!" He exclaimed.

She giggled. "I know."

She then got a serious look on her face. "Now, did you have anything to do with what happened to Lucuis and Narcissa?"

Henry looked at the paper. "Yes. I was the one who got the recording and sent it with the letter."

Andy nodded. "I had a good idea that it was you. Not many people would of known where they hid their dark artifacts and the trunk gave a clue too."

"They came to my shop a few days ago to purchase a trunk. Draco was with them, and I introduced myself along with Marc. He and Draco went to his playroom to play. I suspected from their behavior that they were up to something. After they left, Marc told me how unpleasant Draco was as a playmate. I decided that it would be best if Draco wasn't raised to be like them. It would also helped many others for them to be locked up in Azkaban," He explained.

She nodded. "I love Narcissa, but she made her own choices. Ted and I will gladly take Draco in and raise him."

Henry smiled. "I knew you would. You two are wonderful parents."

Andy frowned. "Speaking of parents, when are you going to tell Marc about James and Lily?"

Henry sighed. "I know it would be best to tell him while he's young, but my only concern is if someone finds out from him or uses Legilimency on him."

"Hmm. I can understand, but knowing him I'm sure he won't tell if you make him promise and I doubt anyone would use Legilimency on hin especially since he's a child. They have no reason to suspect him to be Harry Potter. The only thing linking them is their age and it may look a little suspicius that you two showed up in England around the same time Harry and your old self disappeared," She said, thoughtfully.

He nodded. "I'll probably tell him when he's a little older. Wouldn't it be a good idea for him to learn Occlumency? I have no idea how long we'll keep these disguises and the older he gets the more risk that someone might use Legilimency on him."

"That's a good idea. A good time for him to start learning it is at 6 years old. You're part of a pureblood family, so that wouldn't raise any suspicions," She responded.

Henry looked into the fire, thinking. "Shouldn't he also be tutored like other pureblood children?"

Andy thought for a few minutes. "It would benefit him. He needs to learn the basics of math and writing, and he needs to be taught to read. A basic foundation of magic wouldn't hurt either."

He looked at her. "Do you know anyone that you would recommend?"

"I would recommend Miss Nancy Talbot. She's a muggleborn who went to university after graduating Hogwarts. She got a degree in teaching and childcare then started a tutoring business in the Wizarding world. She tutors Nymphadora and does an amazing job," She said then stood up, "Well, I better get home. It's time for supper. Ted's cooking. Have a good night, Henry."

He stood and hugged her. "You too, Andy."

She returned the hug then grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fire, saying her address outloud. She then disappeared, stepping into the green flames. Henry stood up and went to get dinner ready. He heated up some leftover porkchops and rice then set them on the table. He turned toward one of the bedrooms. "Marc, dinner time!"

Marc dashed out his room to the table and sat down. "Papa, I built a tower of my Legos!"

Henry smiled at him, taking a seat. "That's great. What else did you do?"

As Marc went off talking about all he had done, they both ate and Henry listened, giving out remarks and nodding. After eating, Henry sent the dishes and silverware to the dishwasher to the sink with a wave of his wand and they started washing themselves with a spoken spell. He then turned to Marc. "It's almost time for bed. Go get ready for a bath."

Marc ran off, getting his things then headed to the bathroom. Henry was already waiting and had the bath set up. Marc got in and played for a little bit then Henry helped him get out and dried him off. Marc got up onto a stool and brushed his teeth. Henry then escorted him to his bedroom and tucked him in. Henry picked up the book he was reading to him then read to him until Marc fell asleep. Henry smiled as he put the book back on the bedside table and got up, kissing his son's forehead. He quietly headed to the door and closed it behind him, going to relax till he had to go to bed himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, guys. I love reading what you say. I know I didn't put up a chapter like I said I would, but here's the next chapter. It's a big one. I hope you enjoy it.

-1 year later-

Marc came down the stairs of the shop to see his papa after coming back from tutoring. He had started getting tutored in August along with his cousin, Draco, who was living with the Tonks' family. He ran over to his papa who was talking to a customer and waited for him to finish with the customer. Henry answered the customer's questions then turned away to face his son as the customer went to browse.

"How did your tutoring go?" Henry asked, smiling down at him.

"It was okay. We're mostly focused on learning how to read right now," Marc asnwered.

Henry nodded. "How was Draco?"

Marc rocked back and forth on his feet. "He's getting better."

"That's good. Maybe you and him can become good friends," Henry said.

Marc nodded. "Maaaaybe."

Henry looked up at the time then back at him. "How about I close the store early today?"

Marc jumped up and down. "Yeah!"

When his papa wanted to close the store early, this usually meant going out to the park and then getting ice cream.

Henry nodded. "Alright. Let me see if this customer is ready to buy anything. But, we'll need to talk before going to the park."

He walked over to the customer as Marc blinked, wondering what Papa needed to talk about. He pushed the thought aside and ran off to his playroom to play till Henry finished closing the store. It took only fifteen minutes but it seemed longer to Marc. Henry walked to the entrance of his playroom. "C'mon, squirt. Let's go upstairs."

Marc put down the toy he was playing with and followed him up to their flat. Henry took a seat on the sofa and Marc took the seat beside him after Henry motioned for him to sit next to him. "What do we need to talk about, Papa?"

Henry looked down at him. "Your parents."

Marc blinked. "My parents?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. Your birth parents."

Marc looked up at him. "But, aren't you my birth papa?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I'm your adopted father."

Marc sat there for a moment, taking it in then spoke again, "Who are my birth parents?"

Henry smiled at him. "Their names are James and Lily. They were two of my best friends."

"What happened to them?" Marc questioned.

Henry sighed. "When you were a baby, a big war was going on. Your parents and I fought on the good side of the war. The bad side was led by Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. Everyone calls him You-Kmow-Who instead of Voldemort, because they're afraid of parents went into hiding while you were a baby but you all were found by You-Know-Who. He killed your parents and tried to kill you."

Marc's eyes widened. "Why did he come after us?"

Henry put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you when you're older. Would you like to see a picture of your birth parents?'

Marc nodded. Henry got up and walked over to a picture. He tapped a rhythm on the portrait then spoke a word for it open, revealing a safe in the wall. He then put his finger in a hole for it to take a pinch of his blood and the door of the safe opened. He pulled out a scrapbook and went back the couch, sitting down. He opened the book and pointed at a picture of James and Lily. "This is them on their wedding day."

Marc leaned over, examining the picture. His birth father had wild black hair, hazel eyes, and gold-rimmed glasses. His mother had long dark red hair with emerald eyes. Henry then pointed to another picture. "This is a picture of all of you before you went into hiding."

Marc's eyes went the picture and blinked as he saw himself as a baby but it didn't look like him. The baby in the picture had wild black hair like his birth dad but green eyes like his birth mum. Marc looked up at him. "If that's me, why don't I look like that now?"

Henry looked down at him. "That's the other thing that I need to explain. When your parents first went into hiding, they were hiding under the Fidelius Charm. That's a spell that hides them from everyone, but only one person knows their location. This person is known as their secret keeper. Your parents were going to choose me as their secret keeper, but I convinced them to switch to another one of our friends, Peter."

He paused then continuted," Peter turned out to be working for the other side as a spy, and betrayed your family by revealing your location to You-Know-Who. The night You-Know-Who visited your house, I went to check on Peter and immediately went to your house when I realized he wasn't there. I found you and parents, and I took you from their house. The reason that you look different is because Andy and I gave you a potion to look like Marc Feuille. I also took the same potion to look like Henry."

"Why do we have to look like other people?" Marc asked.

Henry sighed. "Because, everyone thinks that I was your parents' secret keeper and that I betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who."

Marc's eyes widened again. "But, why?'

"We didn't tell anyone that we switched the secret keeper to Peter, because I wanted them to think I was and they would come after me, " Henry explained.

Marc sat there for a moment, thinking. "So, they think you're a bad guy?"

Henry nodded. "They also know that I took you with me. That's why we have to hide. They would take you away from me and put me in jail if they found us."

Marc hugged him, clinging to him. "No, Papa. You're not a bad guy. If you were a bad guy, you would turn me to the bad side. You're not doing that."

Henry hugged him back. "I know, but they don't know that. You can't tell anyone what I've told you. Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, and Tonks already know about our secret, but Draco doesn't. You can't tell him until we decide that it's ok."

Marc looked up at him. "I won't tell anyone, Papa. I promise. Not even if they try to get me to tell."

Henry smiled at him. "I know you won't."

They kept hugging for a moment then Henry spoke up, "Wanna see how I looked before I drank the potion?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah."

Henry and Marc spent the rest of the afternoon, looking at the scrapbook with Henry telling him about his parents and his parents' friends.


End file.
